Prometheus Wiki
Prometheus is a science fiction film directed by Ridley Scott and written by Jon Spaihts and Damon Lindelof. The story follows the crew of the spaceship Prometheus as they explore an advanced alien civilization in the late 21st century and although the film was originally conceived as a prequel to Scott's 1979 science fiction horror film Alien, rewrites determined that it would not be directly connected. Lindelof's rewrites of Spaihts' Alien Engineers script developed a separate story that precedes the events of Alien and according to Scott, despite the film sharing "strands of Alien's DNA, so to speak", Prometheus explores its own mythology and universe. =Latest= Alien prequel set for April 2017, production issues are being blamed for the set back. (link) ---- Entertainment Weekly quotes Ridley Scott as liking the draft written by Hampton Fancher and Michael Green, saying, "It's written and it's damn good." Quote from website, "Harrison, who is a survivor after all these years-despite the accident..." this could refer to Shaun Harris who was Fifield in the film, he was thought killed in the vehicle bay, but could be Harrison Ford as already mentioned is filming Star Wars. "Space exploration in the future is going to evolve into this idea that it's not just about going out there and finding planets to build colonies. It also has this inherent idea that the further we go out, the more we learn about ourselves. The characters in this movie are preoccupied by the idea: what are our origins?" Don Lindelof ~ Breathecast.com. (link) ---- Prometheus: Fire and Stone comics are set in 2219, the comics releases are; Prometheus 1-10 Sept 2014, Prometheus 2-15 Oct 2014, Prometheus 3-12 Nov 2014 and Prometheus 4-10 Dec 2014, with Prometheus Omega being set for release 11 Feb 2015. (link) ---- Further details on the Alien sequel from Ridley Scott, with the script having been written and linked with other releases in 2014. (link)/(link) ---- The Fire and Stone comic series stories are set to culminate in the issue Prometheus: Omega, a large issue release. The stories are written so as to include other game and book releases, including Alien: Isolation and Alien book trilogy. ---- There is no Sigourney Weaver for any possible Alien sequel as she is signed for all Avatar sequels until 2017. Ridley Scott has signed for The Martian a Fox film set on Mars and Halo: Nightfall a prequel of the game Halo 5: Guardians, a bridge from the other games released. Alcon Entertainment signed Ridley Scott for Blade Runner II with original writer Hampton Fancher and Michael Green writing the script. A proposed Harrison Ford role is possible but he is currently filming Star Wars. Meanwhile Michael Green is completing rewriting Jack Paglen's Prometheus sequel script for filming in late 2014. This could all mean Ridley Scott's involvement in the sequel is minimal until late 2015 and as it has been suggested Ridley Scott could be involved as a producer on film and not director. Further, rumours suggest a Guy Pearce return as Weyland, although this character died in Prometheus aged 103, a return of the character could mean there was another Weyland. A possible inclusion of characters that didn't die on screen but were thought killed as Prometheus collided with the Derelict could be included. Those characters would of found their way onto the alternative Derelict along with Shaw and David, then appeared along the way. ---- Rumours around April 2014 suggested Sigourney Weaver was set for a role in the Alien prequel but early in June she suggested herself she would be interested in a role continuing the Alien films, playing as Ellen Ripley. ---- Prometheus continuation comic series 'Prometheus: Fire and Stone' and 'Omega' are expected from Sept 2014. A story continuing after the film with a new team that return to LV223 and find more than the Temples the earlier crew found. Prometheus: Omega is set to bring all the stories together with characters from each appearing in other issues. ---- Ridley Scott was scouting for filming locations in Australia in May for the Alien prequel, this could also include filming for Blade Runner II. The film is also expected with on set locations and in CGI. ---- Cast so far suggested for the sequel are Shaw and David, with a hint from sources suggesting multiple android Davids are to appear played by Michael Fassbender. (link) ---- The Wrap are stating Prometheus' sequel is set for a March 2016 release, as apposed with Nov 2015 from Cineworld. Production allegedly beginning in late 2014 after Ridley Scott has finished with his upcoming film, Exodus. Green Lantern writer Michael Green has been given the re-write of the original draft for Prometheus sequel by Jack Paglen, with a story that should join into the film Alien and follow from Shaw leaving LV223 for their homeworld. (link) ---- Michael Green is also involved in writing for Blade Runner II. ---- Paradise or Alien prequel is set for a November 27th, 2015 release according to Cineworld and Prometheus Movie sites. Two actors are so far confirmed and further news on actors and script lines should follow shortly. (link) ---- In a twitter tweet in September Ridley Scott released the details that the next prequel of Alien is set for a released in 2015. (link) ---- In a Ridley Scott interview recently he stated that amongst others Prometheus sequel's script has been written and waiting for production without any further details being issued. (Collider)/(Empire Online) ---- In an interview with Prometheus continuation comic series and AvP series, writers have stated the following in regards with the series; "We're definitely focusing on original characters", but also continuing with existing characters like the Engineers and creatures. The Engineers having a strong presence throughout the entire project, and about blending series' together "There will be Prometheus-adjacent things in AvP". Prometheus Continuation Comic Series - 7 Nov 2013. (link). ---- NECA's Dr Shaw and Fifield figures have been cancelled as sales of Prometheus series figures have been below expectation in 2013. This leaves Prometheus Series 3 consisting of figures made from the already available molds. ---- A Prometheus continuation comic series is set to be released in 2014 by Dark Horse Comics, continuing the story after the film Prometheus with possible plot lines for the second prequel. ---- A limited edition (345) Prometheus poster illustrated by JC Richard was available at Comic-Con 2013 (for $45). ---- Jack Paglen who has written the story for the film Transcendence (due 2014) has been given the task for writing the script to the sequel of Prometheus. (link) ---- A precursor of Machinima & Ridley Scott's 12 sci-fi shorts is entitled 'Loom', and is available on youtube. ---- Director Ridley Scott who might not direct Prometheus' sequel, has apparently met many times with an English actor named Rik Barnett for an undisclosed role in the film. A role that could be connected with already confirmed character Elizabeth Shaw. (link ) ---- Prometheus production featured more than 100 astronaut helmets made by CMA Moldform Erdington, UK. A company who specialize in artwork and modeling created the fully functioning helmets with FB-FX Ltd producing spacesuits and life supports units for the crew. Further helmet fittings were added by on-set production crew, these included HD filming equipment from which live feeds were used in filming, with in helmet HUD displays edited in post production. (Ridley Scott himself has brought two, (link).) ---- Ridley Scott will be involved in producing 12 sci-fi shorts for Machinima. It is still unclear if these are Alien franchise connected but with Alien, Blade Runner and Prometheus behind him they're sure to be impressive. Attracting big name directors for each short in a hope they become fully-fledged new sci-fi franchises. (Machinima is a programming movement that captures the hard-to-reach 18 to 34-year-old male demographic.) ---- Prometheus' sequel and Alien second prequel is scheduled for a 2014 release, starring Shaw and David as the only survivors of the first film. (This could begin with Shaw and David arriving in their borrowed Derelict arriving on a planet which could be the Engineers' home world.) __NOEDITSECTION__ category:Content Category:science fiction